<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Conflicted by OrangeSorbetto</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750662">Conflicted</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto'>OrangeSorbetto</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Inazuma Eleven, Inazuma Eleven GO</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Domestic Fluff, Family, M/M, ina11writingexchange</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-01</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 12:08:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,286</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26750662</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrangeSorbetto/pseuds/OrangeSorbetto</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Genda and Sakuma have two children, and they're both growing up now. Miyabino has been given the opportunity to choose if he wants to go to Teikoku, and isn't sure what he wants to do with his life. Genda and Sakuma give him guidance and reassurance so the questions don't plague his mind.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Genda Koujirou/Sakuma Jirou</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>4</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Conflicted</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/UndeadFae/gifts">UndeadFae</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I got UndeadFae for the writing exchange and I hope I did your family headcanons justice! It was so much fun to write the domestic cuteness. I truly hope you enjoy it!!!!</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Miyabino always thought he knew he wanted to play soccer. As far as he was concerned that’s what he was going to do, since it was what his parents did. But as the date grew closer to when he’d have to choose what school he was going to, he found himself not as sure as he once was.</p><p>He always loved playing soccer with his parents and his brother. The two boys had both taken up goalkeeping just as their father who had the most time to play with them.</p><p>Genda was a good parent. He knew when something was on his children’s minds, and he knew when something was off. His attention was brought when he noticed his son wasn’t eating his lunch that he had prepared for him.</p><p>Miyabino pushed the food around staring out the window, as Sata finished up his lunch quickly.</p><p>“Dad, may I be excused?” The brunette’s loud voice boomed as soon as he finished his bowl of rice and vegetables. </p><p>Genda smiled at Sata and nodded lightly. “Of course you can. Put your plate in the sink please, otherwise your father is going to be upset.” He was referring to Sakuma who didn’t like the clutter, but Genda would have put the bowl away anyways.</p><p>“Yes, dad.” Sata smiled and did as he was told, leaving the table excitedly.</p><p>Miyabino looked down at his food, as he snapped back into reality.</p><p>“You haven’t had a bite.” Genda muttered as he watched his son’s confused face. </p><p>Miyabino placed his spoon down, from his position of playing with his food previously. He blinked as he thought for a moment on how to talk to his father. “I’m not very hungry.” He finally replied, unsure of what to say.</p><p>“You don’t have to eat it.” Genda stood up and moved chairs now, sitting next to his child. He let his voice get quiet as he spoke. “Is something on your mind, Reiichi?”</p><p>Miyabino looked up at his father who sat next to him and then immediately looked down. He didn’t want to tell him that he was feeling conflicted about the sport they all loved, but what else could he say? “I’m just...thinking about school.”</p><p>Genda had a feeling that it had something to do with it. He nodded and placed a hand on his son’s back lightly. “Are you thinking about middle school?” He knew the answer was yes, but he was going to let him tell him.</p><p>Miyabino paused and then nodded. “I get to choose which school I want to go to, right?” He asked quietly.</p><p>Genda nodded. “You are in the unique position where that’s the case.” He reassured him and rubbed his hand on his back gently. “Your father and I know that Teikoku might not be the best place for you right now, with what’s going on in the soccer world. Jirou doesn’t want to pressure you to take that responsibility.”</p><p>“Do you think I’m good enough to go to Teikoku?” Miyabino couldn’t help but ask.</p><p>Genda smiled wider at him. “You are an amazing goalkeeper.” He assured him. “You are definitely good enough to go to Teikoku.” </p><p>“I’m home!” Sakuma’s voice rang through the entry hall as he opened the door.</p><p>Genda looked towards the entry of the dining room and then smiled at Miyabino. “Let’s ask your father.” He muttered and then looked back to the entry. “We’re in here, Jirou!” He called to him.</p><p>Sakuma walked into the kitchen, a small smile clad on his face as he looked at part of his family at the table. “Hey, where’s Tosamaru?”</p><p>“He already finished his lunch and went to play.” Genda explained and smiled at his husband. “Jirou, what school do you think Reiichi should go to?”</p><p>Sakuma’s smile faded as he heard the question. “Koujirou, we talked about this, we wanted him to make his own decision.” He muttered quietly as he set his bag down on the table.</p><p>“I know, I know.” Genda shook his head, still smiling. “But he asked me if he was good enough to go to Teikoku.” </p><p>Sakuma looked at his son incredulously a moment. “Is that true?”</p><p>Miyabino looked down, ashamed that he thought that. “I-I mean…” His voice trailed as he realized he didn’t know how to say any more about it.</p><p>Sakuma looked at his husband and then his son, and he sat down on the other side of Miyabino. “Reiichi, you are so talented, I have no doubt that you would thrive in Teikoku.” He admitted to him.</p><p>With a confused glance, Miyabino finally looked up at his father. “Really?” He waited for a nod before he continued. “But then why do I choose where to go? Why aren’t I just going to Teikoku like you guys did?”</p><p>Sakuma and Genda looked at each other. It would be hard to explain the revolution of youth soccer, and how difficult a path it would take to join his father and Kidou. They both knew this and didn’t want to burden their son with that responsibility. </p><p>“There’s a lot happening in the soccer world.” Sakuma continued on. “And it’s going to be a lot of pressure to join Teikoku. Your father and I don’t want to make you make that decision.”</p><p>Miyabino didn’t really understand, but he nodded anyway. “Okay.” He muttered. “Dads?”</p><p>“Yes, Baby?” Genda smiled at him to make him continue on.</p><p>“Do...do I have to play soccer for the rest of my life?” Miyabino looked at his parents who subsequently did play soccer for the rest of their lives, or worked in soccer. It’s what he grew up with now, and it’s what he knew. </p><p>Genda and Sakuma looked at each other again, and then they both broke out in a smile.</p><p>“You can do whatever you want.” Sakuma promised his son.</p><p>Miyabino looked up with wide eyes. “Really?” He asked incredulously.</p><p>“Of course.” Genda mirrored the sentiment. “Just because you go to Teikoku, or wherever, doesn’t mean you have to play soccer forever.” </p><p>Miyabino blinked as he looked confused. He never knew that he had another option, or that his parents wouldn’t mind him pursuing something else. But now that he did, he felt a weight lifted off his shoulders. He smiled a little. “Is that true?” He asked to just make sure.</p><p>“Of course it’s true.” Sakuma leaned over and kissed his son’s forehead. “Just know that if you decide to go to Teikoku, you will get a very good education, but it will also be very focused on soccer. But just because it will be focused on soccer, doesn’t mean you have to do it forever.”</p><p>Miyabino paused and nodded. </p><p>“Do you like soccer, Reiichi?” Genda asked him.</p><p>His son blinked again but nodded without hesitation. “I love it.” He explained and looked at both his fathers.</p><p>Genda ruffled his light colored hair with a big smile. “Then you’d do just fine at Teikoku.”</p><p>Sakuma laughed. “We need more players who enjoy the sport.” He agreed. “But it’s your decision. You don’t have to.”</p><p>Miyabino paused again as he thought, but those words were all he needed to hear. “I want to go to Teikoku, like my parents.” He smiled proudly. “I want to be part of something good like that.” </p><p>“You’ll do just fine then.” Sakuma looked at Genda and both of them smiled. </p><p>They knew they’d have to explain the soccer revolution that they were planning with Kidou, but given the fact that their son was so passionate about the sport, it would not be an issue. He could do whatever he wanted with his life, but Miyabino was good at soccer. </p><p>He would be fine.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>